The magic of Christmas
by Liah and Helen
Summary: It's around Christmas time, and Luke is going to do something that should've happend a long time ago ....... L/L fanfic
1. The surprise!

Disclaimer: We do not own Gilmore Girls  
  
  
  
Summery: The magic of Christmas, some crazy things happen .... but what?  
  
A/N: Sorry for this chapter being so small, and if the characters are a bit out of it, don't send us crappy reviews, this is out first Gilmore Girls fanfiction. ... But please do review saying how you like the story  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorelai and Rory went into Luke's Diner for thier usual morning coffee, apart from themselves, Luke was the only person in the Diner. The two girls went to thier usual seat by the window and sat down, soon Luke walked over, asking, 'Why're you here so early?'  
  
'Mini-Me over here woke me up, something to do with 'Today's the day' or something I don't know anything about, so we ended up coming here after a long line of questions about something completely off of topic,' Lorelai took a deep breath before continuing, 'so now we're here, talking to you, and this is a really boring conversation, so gimmie some coffee.'  
  
C'mon man, you can do this, Luke thought to himself, then, sighing, he turned to Lorelai, saying, 'Well, I can make this conversation more interesting ... '  
  
'And just how could you do that?' Lorelai asked.  
  
Luke hesitated a moment, before getting down on one knee, pulling a little black box out of his pocket.  
  
Rory gasped. 


	2. What's with coffee anyway?

Disclaimer: We do not own Gilmore Girls  
  
  
  
Summery: The magic of Christmas, some crazy things happen .... but what?  
  
A/N: Once again, sorry if this is a bit short, and if the chars are out of character, but still review please!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Rory gasped, 'Oh .. my .... god ... '  
  
Lorelai, obviously, thought this was some kind of a joke, I mean, Luke was kneeling infront of her with a small ringbox, it HAD to be a joke .... right?  
  
Luke, hesitating once more, said, 'Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?'  
  
Lorelai was rather shocked, she didn't really know what to say, so she ended up saying, 'Don't forget to say please.'  
  
He looked a bit confused, but did as she said, 'Lorelai Gilmore, will you -please- marry me?'  
  
Lorelai was still a bit shocked, but she said, 'Well, Rory does need a dad ... so, yea, I'll marry you, but you better behave and give me free coffee.'  
  
'It's bad for you, Lorelai.'  
  
'You still have to give me coffee.'  
  
'No.'  
  
'But if you don't give me coffee, evil garden gnomes will take over the world!'  
  
'You're crazy ... '  
  
'I might be insane ... but you still love me'  
  
'You're still crazy.'  
  
'Give me some coffee!!!'  
  
'No.'  
  
'If you don't give me some coffee, I'm going to hurt you ... '  
  
'No, and you wouldn't be able to.'  
  
'Fine then, if you don't give me some coffee I won't stop talking!.'  
  
'Fine, you get coffee.' 


	3. The big problem ....

Disclaimer: We do not own Gilmore Girls  
  
  
  
Summery: The magic of Christmas, some crazy things happen .... but what?  
  
A/N: Once again, sorry if this is a bit short, and if the chars are out of character, but still review please!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
It had been two days since the big spontanios proposal, and, of course, everybody knew. (*cough* Miss Patty *cough*)  
  
Lorelai sat at her usual table in the diner, drinking the coffee Luke had finnaly given her after a nice little bickering match. Sipping the 'heavenly liquid' she watched as Lane and Rory walked towards the diner, talking, most likely, about the wedding. She smiled and waved at thew two teenagers as they entered, 'Come sit over here!'  
  
Rory and Lane walked over to the table, sat down, and started talking, 'I can't belive you and Luke finnaly got together, Lor!'  
  
'Yea, Mom, It's great!'  
  
'I mean, it's about time isn't it?'  
  
'Yea, hey Mom, when's it going to happen?'  
  
'The wedding that is ...'  
  
Lorelai held up her hands, 'Whoa, slow down, girls,' then, smiling again, she continued, 'now then, about the wedding, we're not sure when, but as soon as we know I'll tell you two, of cou--- .....' She stopped suddenly, her eyes growing wide.  
  
'Mom, what's wrong?' Rory was concerned.  
  
'Oh no .... this is bad ..... it's ... Max.'  
  
Lane was a bit confused, 'What about him?'  
  
'I said 'yes', the day before Luke proposed .... so .... I'm sorta engaged to two guys ....'  
  
' ....... '  
  
'........'  
  
....TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry if that one was short, We didn't have many ideas on what to do, and you all know you just love cliffhangers, ciao, oh, and thanks for the reviews! 


End file.
